A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display of a portable electronic apparatus including a mobile telephone, a television, a personal computer, and the like. In general, when a display screen is viewed from a front side, the liquid crystal display device exhibits excellent display characteristics. On the other hand, when the display screen is viewed from an oblique direction, contrast decreases, and thus viewability is apt to deteriorate. Tone reversal in which brightness is reversed during gradation display, and the like may occur in some cases. According to this, various methods of widening a viewing angle range, at which a screen can be observed with satisfactory viewability, have been suggested.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display device and a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode liquid crystal display device which are excellent in regard to viewing angle characteristics.